


Let me teach you about the art (of money, sex and lust)

by NightsBurning



Series: Bts Kink Bingo 2016 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Fluff, Jimin in the white MAMA-fur coat, Lap Dances, Lap Sex, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Some pining, boss! Yoongi, bts kink bingo 2016, endgame yoongi/wonho/jimin, idek anymore lmao, mentions of smoking, polyamorous relationship mentioned, rest of bts gets mentioned in literally one sentence, stripper! Jimin, stripper! Wonho, wonho x Jimin is the main pairing, yoonmin is madly in love tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsBurning/pseuds/NightsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin and Wonho – the newest stripper of their bunch – have been tiptoeing around each other for quite some time now and it’s actually solely Wonho’s fault that nothing happened yet. Jimin is the more successful stripper of the two (as of now, at least), he’s far longer into the business, he has way more experience. So why won’t Wonho accept some simple advices, for god’s sake?<br/>Count on Min Yoongi to save the day by showing Wonho what he has been missing out on, resulting in Wonho and Jimin – thank god finally – fucking each other’s brains out.</p>
<p>aka</p>
<p>The Wonho x Jimin stripper au nobody has been asking for..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me teach you about the art (of money, sex and lust)

**Author's Note:**

> oml ok, first of all, this is for kink bingo week four and I'm two and a half weeks late! I'm ashamed of myself!!  
> (congrats to Claire for winning tho!!~)
> 
> my promt for this week was Collars/lashes
> 
> so why not write the most random cross-over pairing of them all? I present you homin! (Wonho/Hoseok x Jimin; watch out I'll definitely make bad puns on ho(e)min in the future lmao) and just because I can, have some yoonmin and endgame Yoongi x wonho x Jimin as well :')
> 
> stripper au, of course, because let's be honest here!
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, have fun reading!!~

Shin Hoseok – or Wonho, how he likes to call himself not only during worktime but in private as well – is the newest stripper of their bunch and to put it bluntly, he is one hell of a gifted bastard. He’s not only incredibly good-looking, he also has the wits and the charm to draw other people in easily. Jimin has to admit, the older caught his interest right from the moment when he first stepped foot into their… _establishment_ , stating briskly that he wants to talk to Min Yoongi, the one who’s in charge.

It has been a while since anybody managed to spike Jimin’s curiosity like that.

 

Wonho has this certain something. A glow to his aura, a special spark in his eye, the kind of magic one doesn’t earn through hard work, you rather have to be born with it.

Jimin has it, too. His reputation doesn’t come from nothing, he’s the best at this job for a reason. He has the moves and, well, the ass to make people’s jaws drop when he twists and turns in front of them in rhythm of the bassy music, most of the time clothed in nothing but pretty underwear and his almond skin (and a black leather collar which he never takes off, because he _promised_ , and it’s a statement, marking him as taken, as somebody else’s property and he _loves_ it, loves the disappointment in their eyes when the song ends and he takes his leave, somebody else’s and never theirs). His form is glistening with sweat and glitter, abdominal muscles rippling as he rolls his hips, hands moving up and down over his own body, feeling himself up shamelessly and he knows exactly what he has to do, how he has to move, how he has to bite his lips and flick his naughty tongue, at which angle he has to turn his head to make his delicate collarbones stand out, veins in his neck showing, sending looks of liquid fire through heavy-lidded eyes as he becomes the epitome of other people’s wet dreams, the number of banknotes rising steadily with every second he dances for them.

 

And now, this newbie shows up suddenly, equally talented in the arts of lust, sex and irresistible temptation, and Jimin doesn’t feel threatened or jealous – he’s really not the type for that kind of feelings, his heart is way too big and love-hungry for that – but rather awed. Wonho is gorgeous. It’s simple as that. And Jimin finds he’s smitten. He’s concerned about the other’s progress, he wants to help him, especially since he’s the more experienced and – as of right now – the _better_ stripper of the two.

 

Wonho is having none of it, though. That feisty shit really likes to get on Jimin’s nerves, and if Jimin didn’t like him enough already, to grumpily overlook his rude behaviour, he would’ve bribed Yoongi into firing him a long time ago.

 

The thing is, Wonho is fucking attractive and all that shit and he _knows_ it. That’s the only problem. That he _knows_ how hot he is. That’s what holds him back unconsciously. And it drives Jimin crazy to be honest, because his arrogance and recklessness as the rookie are the only things that hold him back. It’s such a waste! Such a shame! Jimin could scream in frustration!

Wonho doesn’t like help though. He seems to think that he’s doing just fine. Every time Jimin comes up to him, to tell him about his experience with certain scenarios, to give him a piece of advice, the older just brushes him off easily, completely ignorant of Jimin’s attempts to help him as he is way too busy with teasing the other and watching amusedly as he works himself into a frenzy.

Wonho is two years older than Jimin – same age as Yoongi – but _age_ doesn’t really matter in this kind of profession. Jimin is younger, but he has worked as a stripper way longer, and the hardships and experiences coming with that give him a certain type of majority that Wonho has yet to gain.

He seems to completely underestimate his co-worker and Jimin actually hates nothing more than when people don’t take him seriously. Wonho seems to be convinced of the fact that Jimin has such great influence on the procedures of their nightclub – “House of Cards” – solely because he is in some kind of relationship with their boss, Min Yoongi.

It’s… not really a ‘relationship’ per se.

 

Ugh. ‘ _Relationship’_!

 

Jimin is no fan of labels at all. It doesn’t matter if he and Yoongi are in a domestic relationship or not, if they live together, are married, just fuck buddies or even less than that, just a stripper who started some explicit shit with his boss. They are kind of all of these and nothing of these at the same time. It’s… quite simple actually. They are Yoongi and Jimin. They belong together. Period.

Other people tend to shove them into a category, they say their love for each other is not as strong, not as _real_ because A, both of them never stopped with fucking other people when they started to fool around with each other, sometimes even making out with someone else in front of each other, and B, when asked what their relationship is, they can only answer with vague responses at best.

Their relationship is an enigma in itself and people can’t help but speculate about it.

 

Some say their business is purely professional. Yoongi being Jimin’s sugar daddy. The boss getting a piece of that formidable ass for himself and Jimin enjoying the benefits. Others say it’s just the sex. They hook up together because both want it and both are available, it’s easy and cheap and emotions have nothing to do with it.

Again others – and they come closest to the truth – think that Yoongi and Jimin just live in a consensual, open relationship, where sex actually doesn’t have that big of a status and they don’t mind other bedpartners as long as they fall asleep in each other’s arms at the end of the day.

 

Most people don’t get that. Most people don’t get that this attitude is not a testimony of their lack of love, but rather the opposite, an obvious sign to the adoration they feel for each other. They are not simply two people who are in love. They are soulmates. Inseparable, no matter which label society tries to force upon them.

They came to this solution, after one of Jimin’s many panic attacks back when they started this little adventure together and Yoongi found the right words to reassure him, just as always. Because Jimin is far too worried and way too concerned, always thinking about other people’s opinions, the responsibilities that come with living in a relationship, the boundaries that are forced upon them, _expected_ _even_ from a ‘normal, happy’ couple. But Jimin is a bird and he hates cages, even if the bars are covered in pretty, golden paint. He’s scared of getting tied down by Yoongi, scared of the older getting jealous and taking his profession away from him, after all the blood, sweat and tears he has invested to get in the spot he is now. He is afraid of his wings getting broken by the sacrifices he has to make for a romantic relationship.

On the other hand, he doesn’t want to lose Yoongi, doesn’t want to be without the wind giving him uplift in the first place. Jimin felt free and suffocated at the same time and it’s Yoongi who catches him and holds him close, always Yoongi to dissolve his insecurities into thin air.

“What are you afraid of, Gorgeous?” he had asked, clasping Jimin’s tear-struck cheeks with both his hands, a soft smile decorating his handsome face.

“You don’t want to be my boyfriend? Fine with me. I don’t care who you are or what you do, as long as you allow me to call you mine. You are alright with that at least, right, Jimin? To be mine?”

“Y-yeah! J-just wuh-wanna be yours, Yoongi. N-nothing else. Just yours!” Jimin had hiccupped and Yoongi had laughed warmly.

“You don’t have to worry then, Gorgeous. You are already mine. And I’m yours. I don’t care who you are flirting with and who you fuck. Hell, go out there and do just that, wrap them around your little finger! It doesn’t matter. As long as you keep coming back to me, as long as your face is the one I wake up to every morning, it’s fine. We are fine.”

They had kissed after that, hot and open-mouthed, the taste of Jimin’s bitter tears tingling on their lips and they had stopped to give their relationship a name.

 

So yeah, Jimin gets a little… _possessive_ , when people judge Yoongi and him light-heartedly, without knowing what’s actually between them. He brings his hand up, to reach for the heavy, black leather collar resting comfortably against his neck, fingertips rubbing over it tenderly, playing absentmindedly with the sliver pendant dangling from it, a simple Y and J engraved on its back. If something comes close to an actual wedding ring, this would be it. Neither Jimin nor Yoongi have ever clothed it in words, but that’s exactly what it is. A symbol to their never-ending love, a signal that they belong together. It holds the same deep meaning as a gentle golden band around his finger, but it’s uncommon and unconventional, just like them, and Jimin is in love with this concept and the collar and just- _Yoongi_ , and from the very second Yoongi had fastened that collar around his neck all those years ago, Jimin had taken it off only a handful of times, when it became really necessary.

 

Deep down, Wonho is a nice guy though, and Jimin knows that he is only joking and actually one of the few that kind of gets the dynamics between Yoongi and him, not faced at all by their rather unorthodox life-style, going as far as calling them cute and whining jokingly that he’s jealous of the two, because they are both pretty hot and he wants in on the action.

If Wonho would actually take him seriously, Jimin would be up for it, to be honest. He has his pride though and as long as the other keeps this arrogant attitude up, Jimin’s ass is out of his reach, quite literally.

 

Jimin himself doesn’t really know why he cares so much. He could just give up, even without improving Wonho is good enough already to do just fine and people are all over him anyway, practically begging him to take their money.

But still…

 

Every time Jimin is alone with that boy it gets him so worked up in under five minutes, he just wants to punch a wall and scream in frustration.

The only question left now is ‘why’. Why is Wonho so important to him that he takes his very words to heart? Why does he even care so much?

 

~~~

 

“You could have taken more time, you know? The song was not over. It’s better to take full advantage of the moment, the longer you wait with collecting the money, the more you’ll get in the end.”

 

Jimin expects it by now. The whole-hearted laugh. The pat to his head. The carelessly muttered “of course, of course” that tells him right away that Wonho is not going to take his words seriously, like always.

“I appreciate the concern, Baby J, but as you may have noticed, I collected the money from that guy to _move over_ to the next! I don’t see the point in wasting my time with only _one_ costumer, when _two or three put together_ are going to most likely _pay me more_.” Wonho explains things to Jimin slowly, putting emphasis on every word, as if Jimin is a little kid who is a little slow on things.

It irritates Jimin to no end.

 

“I know it seems like two or three people would give you more than one, but if you are actually clever and choose your costumer wisely, staying with that one to the end of the song will gain you much more than _five_ people could. Believe it or not, there are people out there who are not automatically out for your ass. Filtering them out and taking them on and actually convincing them of you and your assets is what brings the _real_ money,” Jimin counters, brows furrowing in irritation and Wonho just throws his head back and laughs.

 

“I’m really content with what I make at the moment. I really appreciate the concern, but it’s not needed, thank you very much,” he chuckles, reaching up to pat Jimin’s orange locks and the younger feels his cheeks burning with what is a mix of embarrassment and fury. Why is Wonho always treating him like a little kid? As if he can’t be taken seriously, as if he is not ‘man’ enough to get noticed by the older. It hurts a little, actually. Just like Wonho, Jimin is used to people drooling over him. The blonde seems to be not that interested in getting into his pants though, and the indirect rejection is the actual reason why he gets so easily worked up by Wonho’s snarky remarks.

 

“You know what, fuck you! I was just trying to help, but as always, you have to be a goddamn asshole about it! I actually don’t get why you won’t take an advice from me, for once!” Jimin growls, ducking out under Wonho’s hand, eyes flashing angrily. Wonho looks startled for a second, but he recovers quickly, plush lips pursing to a small pout.

 

“Whoa, easy there, Jiminnie. No need to jump at me like that.”

“You keep making fun of me and I’m getting fed up with it. Why don’t you stay for once and watch one of my shows? Decide if you really don’t need my help?” Jimin challenges, eyebrows lifting defiantly and Wonho’s eyes darken, a sudden dangerous smirk ghosting over his handsome features as he closes in suddenly, trapping Jimin successfully between his defined body and the wall, their faces only mere centimetres apart with their noses almost touching. Their hot breaths mingle together as both just stare each other down for endless seconds, like two predators testing the air.

 

“You are awfully desperate for me to watch one your shows. Why, Jiminnie? Are you insecure? Can’t live without my approval and praise, it seems?”

“Well, you are awfully desperate to _avoid_ watching one of my shows at all costs. Why, Wonho? Are you jealous? Afraid you might lose your cool and give in to the attraction you undoubtedly feel for me?”

Wonho bares his teeth at him, all but sneering right into his face and Jimin grins grimly, sticking his tongue out at the older, the tension between them rising as their foreheads bump into each other, Wonho pressing even closer and bringing their bodies flush together.

 

“Are you sure that it’s not the other way round and you are the one attracted to me, baby boy? I bet you are dripping right now. I bet you want nothing more than for me to fuck you up against this very wall, so hard you won’t be able to walk for days!”

Jimin feels goosebumps rising on his skin at the other’s dark promises, Adam’s apple wobbling as he swallows, mouth suddenly very dry. His tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip and Wonho is following the motion with his eyes, jaw clenching as if he has to hold himself back. Jimin feels his eyelashes fluttering and if he wasn’t so frustrated with Wonho right now, he would’ve given in to the temptation and dragged the blonde in for a heated kiss.

He manages to hold himself back though, sucking a harsh breath in when their bodies press together, their clothed crotches brushing against each other accidently.

 

“You sure you can get it up, pretty boy? You don’t want my help, so you’d have to do all the work by yourself,” the orange-haired male scoffs, not even thinking of backing down now. Instead he pushes off the wall, thrusting his chest right into Wonho’s to shove him off.

“You’re awfully feisty today, Jiminnie!”

Instead of giving in, Wonho ups the ante. He sneaks both hands around Jimin’s middle, grabbing for his bum and dragging his hips forward to collide with his. Jimin can’t help the startled yelp tumbling off of his lips, fingers curling into the collar of Wonho’s thin, see-through shirt to steady himself. An actual shuddering moan leaves him at the sensation of the other stripper’s obvious hard-on pressing into his quickly stiffening cock.

 

“As you might feel, I have no problem with getting it up, baby boy,” Wonho pants against the side of Jimin’s neck, this whole situation not leaving him unaffected either and Jimin down-right trembles in his grasp when he gives his bouncy butt cheeks a thorough squeeze. Jimin can feel Wonho baring his teeth against his neck, a shiver running down his spine as they scrape over his heated skin lightly when they close around the black collar around Jimin’s neck, pulling on it slowly.

Jimin is so close to giving in! So close! Especially with the way Wonho is pressing up to him, grinding against him, Jimin’s field of vision taken up entirely by his face so close to him, the air filled with his musky scent, just- _Wonho_ everywhere, clouding his mind.

 

But then he remembers that Wonho is still a fucking asshole and Jimin is definitely not going to lose to him. Wonho is not going to beat him at Jimin’s own game.

He manages to push Wonho off of him, the both of them stumbling apart, just simply standing there for a few long seconds, both breathing heavily and needing a moment to get their composure back up.

 

Jimin is the first one to catch himself, straightening up and fixating Wonho with a collected, frosty glare.

“Enough with this nonsense. You’re tired of me trying to help you and I don’t have the nerve for mindlessly playing around. Now if you would excuse me, please, I need to style myself up for a show you are not willing to watch,” he says, heart still thundering in his chest from being so close to Wonho.

The blonde stripper seems to be completely dumbstruck by Jimin’s sudden change of attitude, keeping oddly quiet as Jimin moves past him to exit the room, leaving Wonho with a bunch of questions, a spinning mind and a raging hard-on he has to take care of now all by himself.

 

~~~

 

“If I end up killing that asshole, will you cover for me and give me an alibi, Sugar? Because you love me enough to save me from jail?”

 

Yoongi looks up from where he is lying sprawled out on their bed, dropping the music magazine he’s been reading in favour of giving his lover a quick once over. They have their room right above the club and it’s roughly seven in the morning, which means Jimin just finished his shift. He’s still in his work clothes – which actually means practically without any clothes at all, save for a pair of tight-fitted navy-blue boxers-briefs and a coarse-meshed, sleeveless fishnet-shirt that hides actually nothing, gold-kissed skin and rippling muscles shimmering teasingly through the thin fabric. His hair is still damp with sweat and clinging to his forehead as he comes barging into the room, glitter still all over him, eyes flashing darkly and expression down-right murderous.

“Ohoho, somebody is seething with anger! You alright, Baby J? Want me to fuck the tension right out of you?” is Yoongi’s only remark, as always not really faced by his boy’s intense mood swings.

Jimin just grumbles something inaudible, especially grumpy about his lover using his stage-name like that, but just Yoongi’s mere presence seems to be enough to calm him down a little. He flops down onto the bed unceremoniously and Yoongi doesn’t even have the heart to call him out for not showering first, smearing glitter all over the sheets. The younger crawls up the bed, to settle down besides Yoongi, turning over to curl into the other’s side. It’s almost scary how naturally Jimin fits into his arms, how comfortably his head slides onto Yoongi’s shoulder, the older resting his chin onto his orange-haired locks, humming soothingly and running his hands up and down the other’s back, fingers pressing into his sore muscles, and Jimin sighs, eyes falling close as he allows himself slowly to relax.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Yoongi finally whispers, moving away slightly to look down on his lover’s face. Jimin blinks up at him, jaw tensing as he grinds his teeth together.

“Wonho,” he grits out and he kind of hates how unsurprised the older looks, because _of course_ it’s Wonho, what else could it be!

“What did he do this time?”

“I- I don’t know… Nothing new I suppose. Just the usual bullshit of ignoring my help and driving me up the walls with his constant teasing, that asshole! I’m really starting to thoroughly dislike him. I don’t even know why I’m still getting so worked up by this,” Jimin explains with a huff, corners of his mouth turning downwards to a displeased frown.

 

Yoongi keeps quiet, thinking about it for a few seconds. He seems to come to a conclusion then, because his face lights up and he presses a quick kiss to the other’s cute button nose.

 

“It’s quite simple and pretty obvious, actually. I’m surprised I didn’t notice sooner. Jimin, I think it’s because you two still haven’t fucked!”

“Well, I highly doubt that! Yoongi, what the fuck!”

“Oh come on, Gorgeous. You know it’s true. You are simply not used to people playing hard to get. Everyone – myself included – is normally very grateful to be blessed with your attention, and I’m not even talking about sex here. Wonho is basically the first one to appear immune to your goddamn sex-appeal and now you don’t know what to do with yourself. Get it over with, babe, and tell him exactly what you want. He can act as indifferent as he wants, I know for a fact that he is totally up for fucking you hard and good.”

“I- I’m not so sure about that…”

“But I am. Believe me. I see the way he looks at you. And how you keep staring back. I’m not stupid nor blind, Gorgeous. Just grow some balls and confront him about it.”

“Sugar, I’m definitely not going to tell him right to his face that I want him to ‘just fucking _fuck_ me already’ because I actually have some dignity left, thank you very much!”

“He’d totally take you up on the offer though,” Yoongi snickers, snorting in amusement as Jimin hits his chest sharply to let him know that his humour is definitely not needed right now.

 

“To be honest for a second, Gorgeous. Should I talk to Wonho if the whole situation really makes you that upset? Because you just have to say the word and I’ll do it,” Yoongi adds, the smile dying on his face as he presses a kiss to Jimin’s forehead, rearranging them until Yoongi is lying flat on his back with Jimin draped over him, their legs tangling under the sheets. One hand comes to rest comfortably at the younger’s hips, the other starts to brush gently up and down Jimin’s spine, fingertips moving all the way up to his nape occasionally to rub over the black leather collar there.

Jimin crosses his arms over Yoongi’s chest and props his chin up on them to gaze up at Yoongi, a whirlwind of emotion swimming in his dark pools.

 

“Don’t. You don’t have to get involved with what is clearly none of your business. Sorry for stating it so bluntly, but that’s how I feel. This is something between me and Wonho and I can stick up for myself. But I appreciate the thought, Sugar.”

Yoongi bites his lips but keeps quiet and just nods, allowing Jimin to stretch up and press a searing kiss to his lips.

“If you think about it, it’s actually kind of weird that my lover tries to help me with getting into someone else’s pants…” Jimin muses and he looks way too serious to be joking. Yoongi doesn’t get impatient or looks annoyed with Jimin bringing this back up, he just smiles understandingly and hooks his fingers under Jimin’s collar, dragging lightly on it and allowing the other to feel it dig into his skin.

“We talked about this quite a lot recently, Jimin. I know I have stopped to hook up with other people. I haven’t seen Namjoon in a while, but he got Seokjin now and – to put it frankly – you alone manage to keep me satisfied, Gorgeous. I need nobody else right now, your sweaty body writhing so prettily on the sheets underneath me is more than enough. But that doesn’t mean you have to follow my example, Jimin.”

 

Yoongi pecks Jimin’s nose affectionately, the younger male’s eyelashes fluttering as his body starts to relax in his lover’s arms.

“We talked this through all the way back when we started our little journey together and I’m totally fine with you fucking other people from time to time. I know it helps to boost your confidence and gives you a certain amount of freedom you wouldn’t be able to experience in a traditional relationship. I just want you to be happy, Gorgeous. Besides I can’t blame you, Wonho is really hot. After you two finally manage to get past your indifferences and fuck it out of your system, I might try him out too. He seems to be interested in both of us. Actually, why don’t all three of us have some fun beneath the sheets together, some day in the future?”

Jimin can’t help but to giggle at Yoongi’s shamelessness, the crimson-haired male grinning in relief at his lover’s lift of mood.

 

“You’re a dork, Min Yoongi,” Jimin mumbles with a shake of his head, but one corner of his mouth stays curled up to a fond smile as he settles back down, placing his cheek on his folded arms over Yoongi’s chest. He closes his eyes and purrs in content as Yoongi keeps rubbing over the black leather around his neck, tickling the short hair at his nape just the way Jimin likes it.

“I’m serious though, Jimin. I know you get worried about things like this, that I might change my mind suddenly and get possessive, demanding things from you that you won’t be able to fulfil, but that’s not going to happen. I won’t risk losing you over something so petty like this. We talked about this, we made ourselves clear, and we both decided we were okay with it. You’re my better half, Gorgeous, and you’re my soulmate. I’m not even worried that something is going to happen to us because I’m sure we’ll last for a lifetime. Now cheer up and go after Wonho’s ass without second thoughts. I’m profoundly convinced that during the time you are with me, you think of nobody else but me. That’s actually enough.”

He presses a kiss to Jimin’s orange locks.

“Also, I know I’m being teeth-rottingly cheesy right now, but don’t you dare make fun of me, Park Jimin, I swear to god!” he adds with a chuckle, pinching Jimin’s side playfully when he notices that Jimin’s shoulders are trembling.

He needs a moment to realize that the other is not shaking with laughter, but rather with strangled, soundless sobs wracking through his body. Yoongi is a little shocked and he hugs Jimin quickly, at a loss of what else to do. His brows furrow as he tries to figure out what he said to make the younger so upset.

 

“I- I’m sorry, Gorgeous, whatever I said-”

“God, Sugar, shut the hell up! I- I’m not sad! Y-you just always find words that are achingly, heart-w-wrenchingly beautiful a-and if I’m not allowed to make fun of you for being cheesy, y-you are definitely not allowed to make fun of me for b-being sappy!” Jimin interrupts him, voice a little muffled from where his face is hidden in his own arms and Yoongi finds his heart stop for a second with how relieved he is. An amused laugh tears from his throat as he rubs Jimin’s back soothingly, peppering the crown of his head with butterfly kisses.

 

“God, Gorgeous, I fucking love you, have I told you that already?” Yoongi chuckles and Jimin just groans in embarrassment.

“Shut up,” he mumbles weakly, but of course, Yoongi is having none of it.

“I love you, love you, love you, Jiminnie. And Wonho’s going to love you too, just you wait,” he sing-songs and Jimin is still crying a little, but now he’s kind of laughing too at the same time and he feels so stupid, it’s unbelievable.

 

Yoongi is a goddamn bastard.

Jimin still loves him to bits though.

 

~~~

 

Wonho is in the middle of counting his money of the night. It’s quite a lot, just as usual. He plans on stopping by at Yoongi’s bureau real quick later on, to tell him tonight’s incomes for his boss to write it in his financials book, and then he can call it a day. It’s been a while since his shift ended this early, actually, so he really just wants to go home and dive under his blankets, to get proper sleep for once.

Turns out Yoongi beats him to it. Wonho is about to get up, gathering the notes together after counting them several times and getting the same outcome every time, when there is a knock on the open door – barely audible over the loud music coming from the dancefloor a few rooms away – and Yoongi himself leans against the doorframe, both hands buried in the pockets of his worn leather jacket, dark, intense eyes fixed on Wonho’s sitting form and although they are the same age, Wonho feels easily intimidated by the aura of maturity and authority clouding the shorter, dark-red haired male.

He is always so calm and collected and Wonho can’t read him at all, and that’s what draws him in, sparking his nervousness but his curiosity at the same time.

 

It’s similar with Park Jimin. Wonho keeps teasing him and he finds his little tips more amusing than helpful, but the blonde-haired male can’t deny that there is something about that boy, a certain glow illuminating him, liquid fire burning in his expressional eyes that has people flocking to him like mots drawn to a flame. Wonho would lie if he said he wasn’t attracted to him – or Yoongi, the two of them together really are a sight to behold and although some people turn their noses up at their unconventional life-style, Wonho can totally see why it’s working out with that type of electrifying chemistry between them – but he is hopelessly stubborn and he refuses to be the first one to give in.

Besides he doesn’t like the way how Jimin always tries to lecture him. Wonho is doing perfectly fine, he doesn’t need help, thank you very much!

 

“You finished for the day?” his boss asks casually, producing a package of cigarettes and a lighter from his pockets. He tears the package open, tapping lightly against its bottom to knock one ciggy free, lifting the package to his mouth to take the one now sticking half-way out with his lips, pulling it out completely. Putting the rest back into his pocket, he lights the fag, taking a deep drag and waiting for the smoke to circulate through his lungs before puffing it out through his nose, a satisfied sigh leaving him.

Wonho watches him mesmerized, fascinated by the other’s slow, delicate movements. There is just something downright sinful about the way Yoongi smokes and it still gets to Wonho, even after the months he has been working here.

 

The silence between them stretches out and Yoongi takes the cigarette between pointer finger and thumb, to brush some ash off of the tip, lifting an eyebrow at Wonho, obviously waiting for some kind of reaction.

It’s then that the blonde actually realizes that he’s been asked a question and Yoongi still expects an answer.

 

“O-oh yes! I- yeah. I just wanted to pay you a visit, to tell you about today’s income, get my stake and leave,” he hurries to explain, standing up as he does so and putting the money into the inside pocket of his sleeveless gilet.

“Oh no need to hurry. I actually came to pick you up.”

“I- I think I don’t understand-“

“You, my friend, are going to watch Baby J with me, tonight!” Yoongi announces cheerfully, taking another drag from his cigarette and blowing cold smoke up towards the ceiling, not faced at all by Wonho’s immediate reaction of disbelief and protest.

 

“Did Jimin actually send you? That boy is desperate for me to watch one of his shows and for the love of god, I can’t think of a reason why!” Wonho sneers, linking his arms in front of his chest, determined on moving nowhere but home.

 

“He didn’t send me, of course not. You should know by now how stubborn he can be, if he knew I’m taking matters in my own hands like this, he’d probably die of embarrassment right on the spot or something,” Yoongi is quick to jump to Jimin’s defence.

“Why are you so strongly resisting, though? Afraid you might like what you see and loose that unyielding composure of yours?” Yoongi asks seemingly innocently, but there’s something in his gaze, a furtive, calculating spark that has the stripper gulping nervously.

 

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“Oh, save your breath. I’m neither stupid nor blind. You are attracted to Jimin, just as much as that brat is attracted to you. Both of you are just far too proud to give in, and I’m tired of watching you two tiptoeing around each other. You’ll finally watch Jimin at work and you’ll be swept off your feet, and then you’ll fuck him nice and good, and everybody is going to be happy.”

“I- _goddammit_! I’m used to others being attracted to me but not the other way round. It has me confused and insecure and I don’t like it. I don’t want to give in and admit defeat. Besides I highly doubt he’s really that great. I mean don’t get me wrong, I bet Jimin is good – has to be with that kind of reputation he has – but I really think there is nothing I could learn from him. I tell him all the time, but I’m doing just fine on my own.”

 

Yoongi just chuckles, taking his sweet time with an answer and finishing his cigarette without hurry, putting the glimmering butt out with rubbing it into the sole of one of his springer boots, before flicking the sad remains somewhere to the ground.

“It’s quite amusing how similar you two are to each other, actually. Both so goddamn stubborn and afraid of changes, you miss out on so much! Now come on, hurry up, the show is about to start!” Yoongi says and Wonho sighs in defeat

 

“Why are you doing this for him if he clearly doesn’t want you to?” Wonho asks as they walk down one of the empty corridors reserved for staff-only that will bring them up to the DJ-stand from where they are going to have the best view without being seen themselves.

“I want to show off with him,” is Yoongi’s honest answer and Wonho almost drips besides him, startled by the other’s bluntness.

 

“Also – and he’s going to kill me if he finds out that I told you, so if you tell him anything I’m going to rip your balls off – your rejection is getting to him. He tries to hide it, but I can see that he’s hurt by the way you treat him, like he’s no good at all although most of us, except your sorry ass, know that that’s not the case at all. I know you meant no harm though, you are a nice guy and I can tell that you like Jimin. But that’s exactly the point! Because you like him and might even be a little bit attracted to him, you can do this one tiny thing for him, the only thing he’s going to ever ask from you – we both know that he’s so humble and modest, there’s really not much he requires – and that is watching one of his shows. It shouldn’t be that hard of an obstacle for you. It’s not that big of a deal. And Jimin doesn’t deserve to be upset only because you are having an internal crisis of your own. It’s actually kind of ridiculous if you think about it, don’t you agree, Wonho? It’s good you’re getting it over with finally. And let’s be honest, you’re going to enjoy it so much, you’ll ask yourself what took you so long,” Yoongi says and Wonho finds himself nodding along, because although he might not like it, his boss is actually right.

And if he’s really honest with himself… there’s a tiny spark of curiosity and excitement now mixing with the nervousness of not knowing what is going to happen.

 

The two of them have to climb a few stairs, then they just need to pass through a massive metal door to arrive on the little platform right beside the DJ-stand, the music ear-splittingly loud all of a sudden, the lights dim and the whole, big area filled with people – men and women to equal parts as this strip-club openly promotes that homosexuals were welcome as well – hitting it off on the dance floor or sitting on the small round tables and in the bigger, more exclusive booths that are especially reserved for the people wanting a private lap dance or something of that sorts. The boots are situated around a runway-like stage and it’s were Yoongi’s and Wonho’s attention is drawn to, because it’s were Baby J will appear in a few minutes.

It’s not going to be one of his solo shows, those are earlier in the evening. It’s currently so late in the evening – or early in the morning, depending on how you look at it – and it’s the last show before their club closes, so it’s basically a bunch of strippers coming out at once, spreading out to the numerous booths and choosing one to give the people there a private lap dance and get as much money as possible out of them.

 

“What do you think, who is he going to choose?” Yoongi asks Wonho, almost shouting to make himself heard with the music blasting out of the boxes right beside them and the blonde stripper scans the area quickly, attention drawn to a bunch of obviously drunk girls immediately, all of them laughing loudly and waving around with their money, ordering drinks, moving to the beat of the music, all of them obnoxious and kind of hard to miss. He points at them with a triumphant smirk.

“That group of girls, for sure. They’ll give him a lot of money!”

Yoongi stays silent for a long minute, actually waiting for Wonho to turn towards him and meet his eyes. Only then does he break out into a toothy smirk of his own.

 

“Not bad, but actually nope. He’s going to make a move for that one,” Yoongi states with confidence, showing Wonho a kind of unobtrusive guy in his mid-thirties sitting alone at a booth a few rows away from the girls, dressed in an expensive looking suit, sitting straddle-legged and confident with a glass of whiskey in one hand, facial expression stoic - bored even - as he looks around the room. He turns his head in Yoongi’s and Wonho’s direction for a few seconds and Wonho gets a glimpse of the guy’s eyes and he can’t help the shudder running down his spine at the dark, predatory glint shimmering in them.

“And Jimin wants to put up with that guy? No way! He looks like one who’s not easily satisfied and doesn’t give much for what he gets,” Wonho protests, brows furrowing. Yoongi hums, tilting his head a little to the side.

 

“That guy is actually one of Jimin’s patrons. It’s true that he has high standards, but Jimin is good enough to fulfil them. He’s not afraid to take a challenge and he stands his ground, even when some people – predators like that guy – try to get their way. They’re intrigued by it. They like it. And gaining _their_ approval brings you so much more money than a bunch of drunks,” he explains and can’t help but chuckle at Wonho’s sceptic, unconvinced expression.

 

“You’ll see what I mean,” Yoongi promises and at the same moment, the room suddenly darkens, beat dropping without warning and introducing a new, slow, bassy song. “House of Cards”, one of Yoongi’s own compositions, named after this establishment. Jimin and some other strippers undertook the task of singing the vocals and Wonho has to admit, Jimin’s sweet voice is getting to him, every time he hears the song.

One single bulge of light appears at the entrance of the stage and five dark figures step into the spotlight, the crowd going wild at their sudden appearance. Normally, one of the strippers would have his show now, doing a little dance choreography on stage of some sorts, but it’s ‘freestyle lap-dance time’ – blame cheesy Hoseok for that silly name – and the lights go off suddenly together with the beat taking up tempo, focus of attention dissolving as quickly as it was drawn. The five strippers start to spread out, easy to spot and follow with the room being a little more brighter once again and Wonho actually doesn’t even need Yoongi’s help or the knowledge of Jimin’s destination to figure the younger stripper out, because there is something in the way he easily moves with the rhythm, something mesmerizing and down-right sinful, hips swinging softly as he walks, a slight skip to his steps, that gives him away right from the very start although he is wearing a big, white fur-coat over a white mesh top and tight, white pants, a white trilby hat hiding most of his handsome face.

 

Just like Yoongi suspected, Jimin makes his way over to the guy sitting alone in one booth, leaning back in his seat with his head held cockily high as he takes note of Baby J approaching him. The stripper stakes his claim with taking his hat off and throwing it right into the stranger’s lap, his bright, toothy smirk now on full display even for Wonho and Yoongi to see from their distanced position. ‘Mr Confident’ as Wonho is going to call Jimin’s client from now on, takes the hat and places it carefully on the bench besides him before lifting a hand and making a ‘come-hither’ motion at Baby J with a flick of his finger.

Jimin follows of course, jumping easily off the stage and landing in the small, maybe 1.5 metres broad space between the velvet burgundy benches. He doesn’t hesitate for one second, no unnecessary teasing or playful banter that would probably result in losing his client’s interest.

 

If Wonho thought Jimin was steamy, dripping sex on legs before, he is definitely even more awestruck now as he sees him dancing for the first time. The way he moves to the music is unlike everything the blonde has ever seen before, body twisting and turning so naturally to the beat, smooth like flowing water, easy like a willow tree bending to the wind. And he knows what he needs to do to look as tempting and smoking hot as possible. Oh, and how he knows!

The rolls of his hips are sharp and deadly, like actual punches to the gut, muscles rippling as he lets the big, white fur coat glide from his shoulders, snowy, glowing material bunching up at his elbows, leaving his glistening, broad chest and dark-hued nipples to shimmer through the transparent, seashell-coloured mesh-fabric.

He lifts one hand to brush his flaming, orange hair out of his face, head following the movement and tipping backwards, his long neck fully exposed, Adam’s apple wobbling, veins pulsing, the black leather collar digging into his flesh. A light sheen of sweat is making his skin glow endearingly and Baby J actually looks like the incarnation of sin itself when he slowly closes his eyes, plush, shiny lips opening, the tip of his tongue catching at one corner of his mouth. His free hand moves to grab himself through his tight pants, hips rolling into his own palm, once, twice, three times and if Wonho didn’t know it better he would think Jimin was having a dry orgasm right there on that little stage, with the hungry, dark eyes of a stranger practically undressing him.

 

“What do you think, why are you actually working here, Wonho? Do you know who gave you this job?” Yoongi suddenly asks besides Wonho, completely out of the blue, and the blonde needs a moment to get a grip of himself, and it takes a lot of effort to take even some of his attention away from Jimin and focus more on the dirty-red haired man to his left.

“I don’t know, you gave me the job, I guess? You’re the boss and you were the one briefing me?”

This question is pretty weird, especially since the answer should be obvious. To his surprise, Yoongi only chuckles, his eyes still trained to Jimin making love to the beat with how graciously and gently he dances to the rhythm. Wonho follows his gaze easily, watching as Jimin drops the fur coat completely now, the top underneath actually sleeve-less, his defined arms accentuated by some glitter and baby oil, carefully applied beforehand for those very reasons.

 

‘Mr Confident’ manages to show no signs of defeat, although he looks way tenser than only mere minutes before, hands on the back of his bench clenched to tight fists, arrogant smile on his face frozen in place. Jimin doesn’t let himself get worked up by his client’s passive behaviour, and really, that’s probably the only secret behind bringing a confident predator down. Not getting affected by their seemingly unfazed façade, beating them at their own game with keeping your cool and standing your own ground.

Baby J is perfect at this, toothy smirk only growing wider and wider the more the song approaches its climax, hands roaming shamelessly over his own body now. He drops down to the ground suddenly, crawling smoothly and so quickly over to where his client sits Wonho almost can’t follow the movement with his eyes. The stranger spreads his legs automatically to make room for the stripper, Baby J refusing to touch him and instead grabbing the cushion to drag himself back to his feet swiftly, moving easily into one big body-roll directly trained at ‘Mr Confident’ and if he doesn’t feel that as an actual _throb_ in his crotch, Wonho isn’t sure if this guy is actually sane. The orange-haired stripper continues with little body-rolls in sync to the slow, heavy beat and he’s practically all up into the stranger’s face, yet Baby J doesn’t allow him to touch, going as far as to slap his hand away with a mischievous smirk and apologetic, flirty wink. One of his hands slides up his own chest to flatten out against his throat, before he curls his fingers into the thick leather collar around his neck, dragging on it occasionally to make it strain against his sweaty, almond skin.

 

“Actually, it was Jimin,” Yoongi speaks up again, breaking Wonho out of his little trance once again, attention shifting from Jimin to his boss and he can’t help the little sound of surprise leaving him. Yoongi actually takes his eyes away from Jimin for what seems like the first time since his lover came on stage, giving Wonho a pat on the back.

 

“I overwrote him parts of this establishment years ago, we are both owners of this club. I’m still the one to take care of most of the formalities, including looking for fresh faces, but I let Jimin have the last word with stuff like that as he has far more experience.”

“I- I never knew…” Wonho shouts over the loud music blasting through the speakers, throwing a glance to Jimin doing his job down there.

“I figured as much. He’s not one to brag about stuff like that, he’s far too humble and shy for that. He doesn’t like to be the centre of attention, doesn’t like to shout things from the housetops. But yeah, Jimin decided to keep you when I would’ve sent you away. You are good, Wonho, and of course I noticed that, but you are not as good as you could be. You can still improve quite a lot. The thing is, “House of Cards” is quite an exclusive strip-club. We have an image to keep and a reputation to hold. Our purpose is not to teach newcomers how to get better at their job.

We pick the diamonds only when they got polished already. So normally, we would’ve sent you away as you are still young and unexperienced. If you came back a couple of years later, we would’ve accepted you immediately. But Jimin insisted on hiring you, now. I guess he saw your potential right away, unlike me who needed a little longer to fall under your spell. I’m telling you this because I really think you should give Jimin a chance and take his advices to heart, because he actually really knows what he is talking about. You are not as good as you could be, Wonho. You choose the less lucrative customers more often than not and your timing on the process of your show is still a little off. Jimin is only trying to help you improve and you shut him down all the time.”

Wonho listens quietly to Yoongi talking, feeling how his cheeks heat with embarrassment. He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, sighing in defeat.

“I fucked up,” he admits ruefully. Wonho feels kind of guilty now, for being such a dick towards Jimin. As he confessed to Yoongi earlier, he was just overwhelmed and insecure with this whole situation, not used to feeling such a strong attraction for someone else. As a natural reaction, he had acted all cocky and confident, brushing Jimin off easily and hiding his doubts and shyness behind tons of jokes. He realizes only now that this was definitely not the best way to take this on.

 

Thank god he has his boss to kick his ass in the right direction. Yoongi is actually quite hot too. With Jimin taking up all of his mind most of the time, he tends to forget. Maybe after he solved things with Jimin, Wonho and Yoongi could have some fun too. Or all three of them together. Wonho would like that quite a lot.

“Well the first step in the right direction is definitely to watch Jimin’s show. That means a lot to him, believe me. You shouldn’t worry too much, Wonho. He’s a kind person and he’s everything but resentful. A simple, genuine apology should be enough to make him happy.”

“I really acted like an arrogant prick, huh? Jimin really has the patience of an angel!”

“He’s an angel all over,” Yoongi shrugs and Wonho sure as hell is not going to object. They fall into comfortable silence once again, turning their attention back to Jimin presenting his assets in the most positive light.

 

In the short time Wonho and Yoongi were concentrated on their conversation, Jimin has turned around and leant forward a little to show off his round, bubbly butt, clad in those way too tight, white pants, firm flesh jiggling lightly as he brushes up against his client’s clothed crotch, who is now gritting his teeth and throwing his head back, eyes closed at the intense pleasure he sure must be feeling right now. He’s still not allowed to touch, Baby J shoves his naughty hands off of his hips every time they try to grab for him. The stripper continues to rub his impressive backside all over the elder’s lap, the businessman seemingly suffering from the sweet torture, his unimpressed façade crumbling more and more.

 

The song is about to reach its peak, beat slowing gradually down and the singing lowering to a seductive whisper that makes only restless for the build-up and Baby J turns around once again, grabbing the front of his pants and ripping them off slowly, tauntingly. They are made of a special fabric which makes it quite easy to destroy them. Instead of tearing them off wildly, like most strippers would probably do, Baby J makes an actual act out of it, taking his sweet time with peeling the white denim off of his thick thighs and strong calves until it joins the fur coat as a pile on the ground. The orange-haired male is now left wearing the white, sleeveless mesh top and a pair of tight, black boxer briefs matching the heavy leather collar around his neck.

He takes a few steps back once again, to give Mr Confident a better view as he starts to dance once again to the now slow, heavy beat, body moving smoothly, in endless waves, like a snake swaying in hypnotic rhythms to the native tunes of ancient flutes. He doesn’t stop with his body-rolls, not even when he crosses his arms in front of his body to grab the hem of his shirt and drag it over his head lazily, muscles rippling under sweaty skin, lean body stretching for days, before Baby J throws the shirt to the ground and fixates his client with sparkly, fiery eyes that are as blazing hot as his now slightly tousled, flaming orange hair, cheeks tinted an endearing shade of red – rather from exhaustion than from shyness – and he bites down on his plump bottom lip suggestively.

The baby oil does its wonders here too, abdominal, appendix and serratus anterior muscles – basically his whole, drop-dead gorgeous torso – glistening under the dim neon-lights of the club.

 

_‘Please Baby,_

_Calm down!’_

 

Jimin’s voice fills the entirety of the club, practically dripping with sin and sex, causing Wonho’s heart to throb in his chest, a pang of arousal stirring in his groin-region, still every time, after all the many times he’s heard and even danced to this song before.

Yoongi smiles knowingly at him from the side, chest swelling proudly as he looks back to Jimin, his talented, gorgeous lover that miraculously chose _him_ , of all people, wearing _his_ collar as a sign of his loyalty.

 

Baby J takes a long moment to just stand there like an ancient Greek statue of old decades, chest expanding with the harsh breaths he takes, staring the other man sitting opposite of him dead in the eye and it’s quite obvious how shaken and aroused Mr Confident is by now. Jimin’s voice sounding from the speakers picks up momentum and pace, spiralling upwards to a strong, melodic falsetto and the young stripper moves back between his client’s spread legs, this time rolling his hips right into the other’s crotch and allowing their clothed cocks to brush together. Only right when the song hits its peak, when the long, drawn-out high-note breaks off to something dangerously close to a moan, does Baby J allow the other to touch him, going as far as taking his hand and placing it right on his chest while he ruts against him with his head thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted – as if this stranger is giving him the greatest amount of pleasure right now, as if he is losing his mind with how good it feels.

 

Wonho lets out a shaky breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, heart hammering in his chest, blood roaring in his ears. An actual shudder runs down his spine. Jimin is really an incredibly good actor, so good in fact that even Wonho is affected by the sinful performance down there.

“Are you impressed?” Yoongi asks from the side-line and Wonho can only nod absentmindedly, not able to tear his eyes away from the beautiful being that is Park Jimin, alias Baby J.

“Do you regret watching his show and falling under his spell?”

This time, Wonho shakes his head, still too far gone to form proper words. Of course he doesn’t regret it! He’s rather relieved. It’s like he’s opening his eyes for the first time in his life and seeing the actual light. Wonho is a dumbass because he hesitated for so long. He can’t wait to tell – _and show_ – Jimin just how gorgeous he thinks he is. It’s really ridiculous of him to play hard to get and shut Jimin down so much because after seeing him in action, it’s obvious he’s missing out on so much. It’s time for Wonho to push his damn pride aside and give in to his cravings. He wants Jimin. Has, for a long time now.

 

“He’s always worried I’ll get jealous when he’s with other people, tired of seeing him with them. He’s scared of me wanting to have him all for myself and cut him short on his freedom. But how could I get jealous, how could I get tired of it, when he looks so _good_ like this? So content and confident; in his element. Just - so _right_ …”

 

Wonho can totally see what Yoongi is talking about. Watching Jimin is like getting sucked into a different world. There is just no room for feeling bitter or jealous, because Jimin is like the personification of everything beautiful and aesthetically pleasing in this world, like the gentle sound of love songs and harps and jingly bells put together into gracious, drawn-out movements, the scents and boasting colours of sugar, rain and storm clouds, of twirling stardust manifested in the neat lines of his sculpted body, the bold arch of his lusciously full lips opening like the calyx of a blooming red rose. He’s like an enigma, gatekeeper to the secret chambers of carnality, eternal and surreal, a gurgling river tamed by flesh and bones locking it in, fireflies and stars and thousand other pretty things lying hidden beneath his almond skin, jumping off as little sparks from his flaming orange hair.

Park Jimin is the embodiment of sun and moon, so bright and warm but of noble dignity at the same time, brilliant smile enough to melt entire hearts, elegant twist of his body sending reverent souls to their knees, bowing their heads in humbleness at his modest, raw beauty.

Whole galaxies shimmer in his deep, dark eyes.

 

“Can you see it?” Yoongi wants to know and Wonho blinks unshed tears away as he slowly comes back to reality.

“Yeah,” he breathes and he doesn’t need to ask what the other means because both of them can see it and no further words are necessary.

 

They watch the rest of Baby J’s performance in comfortable silence, until the last notes of the song fade out and Jimin collects his client’s money – it’s far more bills than Wonho usually receives for one lap dance, he can see that, even from this distance – with a cheeky grin, talking to the stranger for a little bit and joking around with him, both of them laughing easily, before Jimin collects his clothes – or their remains – from the ground and climbs back up on the stage to disappear behind the curtains, not without throwing the crowd one last kiss and flirty wink.

 

“So… how are you feeling now?” Yoongi asks Wonho after finally turning to face the blonde, a toothy smirk growing on his face.

“I’m… wow! I’m definitely a fool for dragging this out for so long,” Wonho answers honestly, taking a deep breath and fanning himself demonstratively. Yoongi can’t help but laugh, dark-red locks glimmering lowly in the dim lights of the club.

“Took you long enough to realize that,” he jokes, before patting Wonho’s shoulder and shoving him gently in the direction of the metal door they came through earlier.

“And now, go. I’m pretty sure you want to apologize to Jimin about one thing or two and the sooner you two make up, the sooner you can fuck each other’s brains out and get rid of the tension between each other. He should be in his changing room, I’ll keep other people away from you.”

 

Wonho nods, giving Yoongi a grateful look and squeezing his shoulder in silent thanks, before hurrying suddenly, dashing out of the room like an arrow unleashed. Yoongi lifts his eyebrows at the blonde’s eagerness, chuckling softly.

 

He can totally understand Wonho’s motivations though.

 

~~~

 

“You. Were absolutely. Incredible!” Wonho can’t help but shout excitedly as soon as he rushes into Jimin’s changing room, the younger in the middle of washing the glitter and baby oil off of his chest, head whipping up at the sound of an unexpected, sudden intruder, eyes big and wide like that of a deer caught in headlights.

 

“You… actually watched?” he finally asks, disbelieving but also a little bit hopeful and Wonho bites the inside of his cheek, having the decency to look bashful.

 

“Yeah… finally! I should have done that a lot sooner, actually! If I had known you were this good, I would have started to gratefully accept your advice a long time ago.”

They just stand there for a long moment, just looking at each other. Wonho is the one who breaks first, interrupting the silence with speaking up again: “Look Jimin, I just want to say sorry. You’ve been right all along, I should’ve taken your advice. I’d be happy to learn one or two new things from you!”

 

It’s simple as that. Just Wonho’s realization. His apology. Jimin didn’t ask for more.

It’s like the pent up tension, built from months of neglecting, denying and ignoring the mutual attraction growing between them is finally snapping at once, discharging into the air as an explosion of lust and desperation as both of them move at the same time, rushing towards each other, Jimin practically jumping Wonho and wrapping his arms and legs around his tall figure, their mouths clashing together in a heated, passionate kiss.

The force of Jimin’s body crashing into Wonho’s is enough to knock them backwards, Wonho stumbling into the closed door behind them, and the blonde turns them around forcefully, pressing Jimin right into the hard, wooden surface, the younger hissing in slight pain at the rather harsh impact.

Them kissing is like a storm unleashed, mouths working frantically against each other, tongues curling and brushing and exploring, teeth clashing, lewd smacking noises filling the air as they deepen the kiss even further.

It’s as if they want to suck each other’s soul right out of their bodies. They don’t even care how messy they are with the way they exchange saliva, some of it catching at their plump bottom lips and dripping slowly down over their chins.

 

They are hectic and desperate all over. Hands never stop to roam, Wonho’s fingers squeezing Jimin’s butt cheeks, moving to slip under the elastic band of his tight, black boxer briefs to feel the bare, firm flesh, Jimin sliding both his arms around Wonho’s neck and drawing him even closer, exploring his lean, sculpted back, nails drawing angry, red welts on the smooth, creamy skin as they tear at the thin fabric of his tanktop, when their restless hips and their clothed erections bump together.

Both of them want more soon enough and Wonho lets Jimin down to stand on his own feet, the younger male stumbling slightly as his knees feel weak and give almost out on him with how deep his arousal runs already.

Both spend breathless moments in the agony of not being able to touch one another as they tear off their clothes, Jimin finished way earlier since he only has to shrug off his coat and step out of his boxers, watching hungrily and impatiently as Wonho pulls his shirt over his head and drags his way too tight jeans down his legs, abandoning them together with his briefs in a pile on the floor.

 

They linger in his position for one seemingly endless second, standing not two feet away from each other and shamelessly studying each other’s naked forms, both very pleased with what they are seeing. Then Wonho steps forward into Jimin’s personal space, bringing their hips together unceremoniously and wrapping one big, calloused hand around both of their leaking cocks, fed up with all the tiptoeing around one another. Jimin actually topples over at the unexpectedly rough touch, both hands coming up to grip Wonho’s shoulders for dear life, hips stuttering, because it feels so _good_ , Wonho’s pulsing dick aligned with his, his hot, tight wrist pumping them both with hard, fast strokes.

 

Wonho is so lost in the moment, concentrating solely on the task of getting them both off, he doesn’t even realize when Jimin walks them backwards, not until the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch and Jimin shoves him backwards to sit down on it, his hold on their cocks breaking as Jimin hurries to get some lube from the top drawer of a near-by dresser. He hands Wonho the little bottle with a stunningly beautiful, breathless smile, climbing into the other stripper’s lap and sitting on his strong thighs, both arms wrapping around his neck. He leans close and they are kissing again, before Jimin leans their foreheads together, eyes distant and half-closed as he gasps for air.

“I’m way too desperate and impatient to do this the slow, meaningful way,” he confesses, moving away a little to get a better glimpse of Wonho’s facial expression.

 

“I have wanted this for a long time and now that I finally have you here with me, I just want you to finger me open so that I can ride your gorgeous cock already!” Jimin practically growls and Wonho groans, lifting his head to attach his hungry mouth to Jimin’s heated skin, nipping at his delicate, sweat- and glitter-covered collarbones, dragging his tongue further up still to bite at Jimin’s thick, black collar, lips opening over the heavy leather to suck hickeys around it.

He blindly pops the bottle of lube open and spreads the clear liquid generously on his right hand, warming it up between his fingers, before grabbing Jimin’s butt cheeks and spreading them apart with his left hand, soaked fingers gliding easily between them and brushing up against Jimin’s fluttering rim.

 

“God yes, hurry! _Please_ , Wonho!”

“Call- call me Hoseok, baby boy, use my real name,” the blonde demands breathlessly, the sudden desire to hear his actual name fall from quivering, plump lips flaring up in him.

 

“ _H-Hoseok_!” Jimin screeches promptly, fingers digging into the other’s shoulders as Wonho keeps rubbing his fingertip over Jimin’s rim without actually breaching the soft, tender skin. He starts to drag on the collar resting snugly around Jimin’s throat with his teeth, quite harshly, and Jimin has half the mind whimper a warning through the heavy fog of lust clouding his mind:

“B-be careful, don’t break it,” he sobs out, sounding distressed and frantic and Wonho lets go of the leather immediately, pressing apologetic kisses to the side of Jimin’s pulsing neck.

“Never. I know what it means to you. And Yoongi,” he mumbles reassuringly and Jimin sighs in relief, body practically melting into Wonho’s with the last of his stress dissolving into thin air.

 

Wonho presses the first finger into Jimin’s tight heat then, carefully but still a little impatient, wanting for nothing but to drive his throbbing cock up into the younger, and Jimin spreads his legs a little wider, begging for a second digit immediately, a shuddering, shamelessly desperate mess by now. Wonho isn’t one to deny such a request, not when Jimin is so beautiful and pliant in his lap, not when his own arousal burns bright like a torch inside his chest and he frantically adds a second and – when he feels like Jimin can actually take it – a third finger to join the first, thrusting them all shallowly in and out of the younger, spreading and curling them to stretch Jimin open, only stopping to search for a new angle when the black-haired male arches up violently all of a sudden, body going rigid, hiccupping a strangled “there, _oh my god_ , right there”.

Wonho attacks Jimin’s prostrate with vigour now, determined to finish this as quick as possible, because Jimin is right, they both have wanted this for a long time and now he can’t be inside the younger stripper fast enough.

 

There is nothing erotic, nothing gracious or artistic about the way they move against each other with so much urgency, moaning and growling like animals in heat, minds narrowed down to the one simple task of getting blissful release and get it fast. It’s kind of beautiful, in its simplicity. Nothing matters right now except for their naked bodies pressed together, except for the burning pleasure they can give to each other. It’s so native and archaic, something so old and pure and genuine, awakened by Mother Nature itself, not tainted or distorted in any way.

 

“O-oh, Hoseok! Oh my god, don’t stop, please don’t stop! _H-Hoseok_ , if you stop now, I’m going to die,” Jimin cries brokenly, hips moving erratically to meet Wonho’s fingers every time they press deeper into him, and the older adds a forth finger, to make sure Jimin is really properly stretched and they don’t mess up accidently with hurrying way too much.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, baby boy. You’re prepped enough,” Wonho whispers into Jimin’s ear, pressing soothing kisses to the side of the younger’s neck, tracing his heavy collar with his tongue and Jimin is shuddering and sobbing in relief in his grasp.

“Thank god, oh, thank god,” he keeps whimpering, his greedy hole twitching when Wonho withdraws his fingers slowly, clasping down on nothing, wishing for nothing more than to be filled again.

 

“I want you to pick up your white fur coat.”

 

The demand comes so suddenly and unexpectedly, Jimin straightens up to meet Wonho’s gaze in surprise. The blonde just smirks at him, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip hungrily.

“You heard me. I want you to pick up that coat and wear it while you ride me. I want to see the snowy fur accenting your tanned, lean form, I want to see the bulging fabric slide off of your shoulders with the force of my thrusts, as you bounce in my lap. I want to feel it tickle my skin while I hook my fingers under the black leather around your throat and drag you down onto my cock, so harshly you’ll be gasping for air.”

Jimin trembles visibly at Wonho’s rather explicit descriptions, but he does nothing to follow the other’s request, still too startled to act.

 

They wait in this position for quite some time, until it becomes rather obvious that Wonho won’t do anything without Jimin’s cooperation, so the younger leaves his lap only hesitatingly, stumbling a little as he staggers over to where his coat is lying on the ground, picking it up with shaking hands and putting it on. He turns around, grasping the collar of his coat and poses for Wonho, curving up against the fluffy, white fur.

 

“Hoseok… Do you like what you see? Are you pleased? Are you going to fuck me now, fuck me real good, with that big, fat cock of yours?” he teases, watching with satisfaction as Wonho gasps and bucks up at his words, dark eyes raking slowly over the younger’s fit body now accentuated by expensive, white fur.

 

“Come here, baby boy. Let me take care of you,” he whispers, voice dropping a few octaves and sending a spark of arousal down Jimin’s spine. The orange-haired male complies easily, taking the bottle of lube lying forgotten on the couch and squirting some on his hand to coat Wonho’s leaking cock in it. The older hisses, his hips stuttering at the searing touch, but they are both eager and impatient and Jimin withdraws his hand way too quickly, to climb back into Wonho’s lap, knees pressing into the couch on either side of the blonde and hands coming up to rest comfortably on his shoulders for support. Wonho reaches out himself, fingers brushing over the soft fur of the white coat for a moment, eyes trained to the way Jimin’s Adam’s apple wobbles and strains against his collar as he swallows, before he grasps the younger stripper’s hips tightly and helps to guide him down, Jimin reaching behind himself to take hold of Wonho’s dick and steady it as he swallows him up right to the hilt.

 

They just sit there for a long moment, both overwhelmed by the waves of arousal wracking through their bodies at the feeling of Jimin’s tight walls clamping down on Wonho’s pulsing cock, Jimin trembling weakly and nails digging into the other’s flesh as he gets used to the stretch, Wonho hissing in pain as he withstands the temptation to thrust up into that delicious heat right away. It’s Jimin who moves first, lifting himself up and slamming back down onto Wonho’s length with power, not even dwelling on going slow at first but setting a brutal pace right from the beginning, bouncing in the other’s lap like a man possessed.

 

“Jimin, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Wonho pants, hips lifting off the couch to meet Jimin’s frantic movements and Jimin can only wail helplessly, clinging to Wonho in utter desperation.

“H-Hoseok! So good, so big, filling me up to the brim- _ah, hah_ – m-more… please, Hoseok, _more_ ,” Jimin babbles, and an actual fat tear of over-stimulation escapes his eye to catch on his plush, quivering bottom lip when Wonho changes the angle a little and hits his sweet spot dead on the next time he impales Jimin on his stiff cock. Pleasure shoots up from his coccyx in sharp, intense intervals, and Jimin can practically feel it prickling on his skin, the lust and desperation and greed for more.

Wonho can feel it too, of course he can, because they have been waiting on each other for so long and it feels even better than anticipated and they just want to be quicker, closer, _more, more, more!_

 

Wonho lets go of Jimin’s hips to grab the back of one of the other’s thighs, feeling the strong muscles strain and jump under his fingertips as Jimin lifts himself up and sinks back down, other hand coming up to hook two fingers under the gorgeous, black leather around Jimin’s neck, just like promised, to _pull_ and Wonho relishes in the way Jimin’s head dips back, lips opening, eyelashes fluttering shut as he sucks a wet, heavy breath in, gasping and struggling a little to get enough air.

They bring each other so much pleasure, Jimin a tight, delicious heat around Wonho’s sensitive shaft, Wonho dragging over Jimin’s walls so thoroughly, pulsing against his prostrate and they slowly fall apart in each other’s arms, trusting each other enough to relax and become more shameless, a river of never-ending praises falling from Wonho’s lips, Jimin openly crying now, because it just feels so good and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Wonho drags Jimin forward by his collar and Jimin falls easily, both struck with the sudden desire to be even closer to each other and Wonho’s fingers dig harshly into the meaty flesh of Jimin’s strong thigh, the orange-haired male balling his own hands against Wonho’s broad chest and he rolls his hips down with the easy-goingness and fluidity of a dancer, both of them lost at the sharp pleasure the friction brings them.

 

The white fur coat contrasts beautifully with Jimin’s tan, sweat-soaked skin, just like Wonho suspected. The younger seems to get off of the sensation of the soft material brushing teasingly over his sensitive body, dark nipples hard and erect when the heavy fabric glides over them teasingly, Jimin shuddering helplessly every time it shifts and moves against his skin. Just like Wonho predicted, their frantic movements caused the coat to slip off of Jimin’s shoulders, billowing at his elbows now, just like it did a few hours ago, during Baby J’s show. Wonho can’t stop to stare at Jimin in awe even through the haze of lust and desperation clouding his mind and vision, because Jimin seems to practically glow in the dim lights of the changing room, snowy coat only accentuating his bright form and Wonho is so conflicted, because he wants to rip the piece of cloth off of Jimin and enjoy him in all his naked glory, but at the same time, he loves how erotic and sinful that white fur coat is.

 

“Hoseok, Hoseok, _H-Hoseok_ ,” Jimin chants, voice raspy and breaking a little, because he’s so fucking aroused his throat closes up on him and Wonho putting constant pressure with pulling on his collar and choking him lightly is definitely not helping.

“Shh, don’t worry, baby boy. I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” Wonho growls as an answer, something about the way how Jimin pronounces his real name enlightening a possessive fire in his chest.

He hugs Jimin close suddenly, when the weird, sentimental feelings roaring inside of him get too over-whelming to ignore, hiding his face at Jimin’s neck, nose digging into the slight mould over his left collarbone, breathing the younger’s unique, calming scent in and Jimin gasps in surprise but arches automatically into him, melting against his form like a puzzle piece falling into place and after slight hesitation, he lifts both his hands to comb soothing fingers through Wonho’s blond locks, pressing a kiss to the grown of his head. They never stop the harsh, frantic rhythm of their hips, Jimin riding Wonho closer and closer to both of their release.

 

As restless as Wonho is, he doesn’t stay in this position for long, lifting his head again to press open-mouthed kisses all the way up from the side of Jimin’s neck, over his left cheek, until his lips brush soothingly against the younger’s pulsing temple, and they end up all tangled in each other, pressing so close, their combined body-heat – especially strong on Jimin’s part, since the fur coat is doing its part – making their bodies tingle. They end up forehead to forehead, noses touching, puffs of breath falling from their lax, open mouths mingling together with how close they are.

The intimacy of the moment has them both delirious, heads spinning and chests tightening, hearts beating against ribcages with the ghost of an overwhelmingly strong sensation growing inside of them, one Wonho has yet to experience and Jimin has experienced only once before, all those years ago when Yoongi had taken a hold of his hand, given him that gummy smile of his and had him called ‘beautiful’ for the very first time.

 

It’s Jimin, who can’t contain himself any longer and moves first, charging forward and catching Wonho’s open mouth with his, their kiss messy and intense, with tongues brushing against each other and teeth clashing.

They have been waiting for this moment for so long, have been after each other’s ass for what feels like half an eternity and now that it’s finally happening, now that they are finally fucking each other, they are both so desperate and impatient. They have still so many times after this where they can go slow, but tonight, they want it fast and hard, for it to end with a bang.

 

Both of them are pretty damn close to the edge already with the way Jimin moves up and down the other’s cock, squeezing occasionally around it and practically sucking it back in every time Wonho pulls out, the constant drag and pull causing stars to explode behind the blonde’s eyelids and Wonho pulsing against Jimin’s walls, the tip of his cock hitting his prostrate every single time with an accuracy that is almost scary, Jimin’s toned belly quivering with anticipation and searing hot arousal.

So when Wonho takes that hand still clutching Jimin’s thigh and wraps it around Jimin’s precum-leaking, little brick, it really goes just downhill from there and it doesn’t take long for Jimin to tremble in over-stimulation, hot tears burning on his heated cheeks, heavy sobs wracking though his body as he whimpers for Wonho to “please, d-don’t stop, I’m so close, Hoseok, so close.”

Wonho doesn’t stop, of course not. Instead he flicks his wrist and rubs his thumb right over Jimin’s swollen, wet tip, watching hungrily as the red flesh grows even darker with the blood rushing south and Jimin cries out sharply, back arching ecstatically.

 

He reaches his climax with Wonho’s name tumbling off of his lips, body tensing up harshly and toes curling as rope after rope of sticky white splashes between them, coating both their stomachs and chests. At the gorgeous sight of Jimin’s angelic face contorting in agonizing bliss, his throbbing hole constricting around him, Wonho rushes over the edge as well, his orgasm one of the strongest he has ever had. Jimin mewls softly at the feeling of Wonho digging his heels into the ground and thrusting upwards one last time, coating Jimin’s insides with his warm seeds.

 

They sit there for a long moment, catching their breaths, completely boneless and exhausted in the aftermaths of their climax, but totally satisfied and finally at peace as well.

 

Then Jimin climbs clumsily off of Wonho’s lap, limbs heavy after their previous actions, wincing slightly as Wonho’s now soft cock slips out of him and his cum starts to leak out of him.

“Ok you extend the couch and get some pillows and blankets from that closet over there, I’ll go clean myself up and get some washcloths for you as well,” Jimin instructs, voice raspy and scratchy.

“I should probably get some water as well…” he adds, mumbling more to himself, turning away from Wonho still sitting on the sofa, to move over to the adjoining bathroom. The white fur coat is still hanging from Jimin’s form and the younger lets it drop to the ground carelessly, giving Wonho the perfect view of his sculpted back, plump ass and dripping, raw hole. The collar is still resting snuggly around his neck and Wonho is pretty sure Jimin is not going to take it off, not even during the night. Wonho supposes it should be okay, the closure is fastened securely and save enough to not strangle Jimin in his sleep.

 

The older waits until Jimin has closed the bathroom door and the sound of running water can be heard before standing up himself, hissing quietly when his feet start to prickle uncomfortably. Seems like sitting in the same position for such a long time resorted in them going to sleep. He hops from one foot to the other a few times, to get the blood circulating again, before he starts with fulfilling Jimin’s requests.

Just like the orange-haired male told him, he extends the couch – and it’s a damn big one, giant enough for three people to fit – and gets some pillows and blankets, draping them on the sofa, finishing just in time for Jimin to step out of the bathroom again, now pleasantly clean, a damp washcloth in his hands that he throws at Wonho, hitting him right in the face.

 

Wonho can’t even be offended, not when Jimin giggles adorably and comes over to him, taking the washcloth from Wonho’s face and starting to wipe the sweat off of his chest and the cum from his now soft cock, pressing an apologetic kiss to Wonho’s lips.

“You’re lucky that you are cute, baby boy,” the blonde grumbles without real heat, lifting the blankets to slip under them.

“And hot. It’s all in the mix, Hoseok,” Jimin jokes, before joining the older under the covers, snuggling up to him. Wonho lifts his eyebrows in surprise.

 

“What… about Yoongi? Are you not going to spend the rest of the night with him?” he asks curiously, even more surprised when Jimin chuckles.

“Don’t worry. We’ve talked about this, he knows what it means when I’m not showing up. It’s okay.”

Wonho bites his bottom lip worriedly but nods, settling back into the pillow and hugging Jimin close, spooning him from behind. The younger purrs in delight, lying one hand atop of Wonho’s resting on his hip, to link their fingers together.

 

It’s only a few moments later when a soft knock can be heard and Yoongi’s head appears in the door. He overlooks the scene quietly, both males huddled together under the blankets, before coming into the room and closing the door behind himself. His expression is unreadable.

Wonho swallows nervously.

“I- I’m sorry, boss! Jimin said it would be alright,” he apologizes, trying to move away from Jimin but the younger has a death grip around his hand, keeping him locked in place.

 

“Sugar, can we keep him, please? Pretty please?” Jimin whines, pouting comically at Yoongi, who finally breaks out into an amused chuckle. Wonho closes his eyes in relief, taking a deep, calming breath. Good lord, he almost got a heart-attack! The last thing he wants to do is make Yoongi angry.

 

“Did you find them? The thing that we were lacking, the person that was missing to make you feel whole?” Yoongi asks and his voice is so soft and carrying so much feeling, underlined with something Wonho can’t figure out. Jimin sighs soundly in his arms and Wonho can feel Jimin relax against him.

“Yeah,” he breathes, reaching one hand out and Yoongi takes it gratefully, a tender, fond smile illuminating his face.

 

“I’m glad,” he answers, bringing Jimin’s hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to his knuckles before turning towards Wonho.

“Gorgeous seems to like you very much, and I have to say I share the sentiment, pretty boy. We’re going to keep you, so welcome to this little journey we have going on,” Yoongi rumbles, sitting down on the bed and leaning over a giggling Jimin to catch Wonho’s lips in a sudden kiss, the blonde first gasping in surprise but then melting against the other’s mouth. Yoongi tastes different, but just as addicting as Jimin, a little more rough, a little more spicy, and Wonho decides he wants to kiss both of them countless of times more.

 

“W-what does this mean?” he asks quietly, a little bit afraid of the answer, while Yoongi sheds his clothes save a pair of tight, grey boxer briefs and joins them in bed, Jimin practically glowing in delight at being trapped in the middle between them.

 

“It means… People can have more than one soulmate and even after finding my Sugar, I was still missing one. I… I have found both of them now though, and I’m not going to let either of them go again,” Jimin answers, turning to lie on his back in order for him to look at both of his lovers comfortably, twisting his head to first kiss Wonho fondly and then Yoongi.

“Would you like that, Hoseok? To join us, not for a few nights, but forever?” Yoongi wants to know and both him and Jimin look at Wonho with so much hope and fear, the blonde feels his heart skip a beat with affection.

 

“Y-yeah… I’d like that very much,” he whispers, breaking out into a happy smile that is soon returned by Jimin and Yoongi, all three of them pressing closer together and tangling legs and fingers under the sheets, sharing lazy kisses and affectionate nuzzles until all three of them drift off to sleep.

Wonho doesn’t know what he has to expect, having not one, but two gorgeous men as his lovers now, but he’s not worried at all. Somehow, he is completely convinced that it will work out in the end.

And he has learned after this night, to just trust Jimin (and Yoongi). The younger definitely knows what he is doing, better than Wonho, that’s for sure.

 

(Yoongi gives him his collar half a year later as his birthday present, and Wonho may or may not have tackled both him and Jimin to the ground with how happy and eager he got when he unpacked it. Just like Jimin, he put the collar on immediately after receiving it and has practically never taken it off ever since.)

**Author's Note:**

> yaayy thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave kudos and/or a comment, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you~~<3


End file.
